The Green Fairy
by whodidyoukillforyoururl
Summary: There is a musical at Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year of school. also Harry has a secret


Chapter one

Harry sung to himself quietly as he moved about his small bedroom, pulling things off the shelves and chucking them onto his bed. He crouched down and unzipped his suitcase, still mouthing along to the words of 'your song' from the musical Moulin Rouge, and began placing perfectly folded clothes inside it. His face was in a permanent grin of excitement as he packed all of his stuff and he replayed the previous days events over and over...

_**FLASHBACK EVERYBODY :)**_

He had received a letter from Mr and Mrs Weasley telling him that they were coming to pick him up and take him back to the burrow the next day. He was so excited that when Uncle Vernon had given him the letter he had read it and promptly jumped for joy and immediately ran upstairs to start packing. He was in the bathroom listening to his Ipod and collecting his toiletries when he had the best idea in the world. He grabbed everything he needed and, with his toothbrush still inside his mouth, he ran back inside his own bedroom. He dumped the bag on the top of all his clothes and sat at the desk. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbing his pen he began to unravel a piece of parchment. He leaned over the desk and began to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I was packing my suitcase for my leave to the burrow when I had an amazing idea. I thought in order to make next year a little more 'interesting' I thought that maybe if one of the teachers wouldn't mind supervising it we could have a performance of a musical during the year. I think it would be an incredibly good idea to create unity within the houses and would be so fun. Here are a few examples of which musicals we could do:_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Aladdin_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Beauty and The Beast_

_I have included the scripts for all of these plays inside this letter and I hope you enjoy reading all of them. I hope you agree to this idea and have a good rest of the holidays. _

_See you on the 1__st__ of September, _

_Harry Potter_

Dropping the pen upon the table he pushed himself away from the desk and turned to face the owl cage sitting on his bedside table.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed with a grin on his face and opened his arms wide. He got up slowly from the chair and unhooked the gate of the cage. His snowy white owl padded out onto his bed and flapped its wings slightly then it turned its little head up towards Harry and pecked its beck slightly. Harry smiled and placed the letter inside Hedwig's beck. "Now Hedwig, this letter must be delivered to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible okay?" He patted her on the head and then opened the window and let her fly out in the night sky.

_**FLASHBACK OVER :)**_

He heard a ring at the door and he bounded out of his room and down the staircase. He ran as fast as he could towards the front door, pushing Uncle Vernon out of the way. He swung the door open grinning and he saw Ron standing confused staring at the doorbell with Fred, George and Ginny standing over him gaping. Standing before him he saw Hermionie beaming down at him.

"Hermionie!" Harry said his eyes widening as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her neck. She was only a few centimeters taller than him she still made him feel short.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" she said pulling away and holding him at a distance, examining him. He went around the circle and hugged all his friends before finally pulling away from Ginny he said "Right, so how are we getting out of here?"

"Car mate. Dad got ministry ones, ya know, for the transfer" Ron replied pointing behind the group at a dark green bubble of a car.

"Cool. I'll just go get my stuff" he said turning and began to run back upstairs. He zipped up his suitcase and closed up Hedwig's cage before dragging them down the stairs. He smiled when he saw the others and stumbled out into the garden he waved goodbye to the Dursleys and loaded his trunk into the car. He climbed into the back with Ron, Ginny and Hermionie whilst Fred and George climbed into the front. Harry sat making conversation awkwardly knowing in the back of his head that he had to tell them. He had to tell them sometime.


End file.
